Just a Dream
by Sweetmaj010
Summary: Night after night she comes to him in his dreams,only this time somethings different.


**i do not own Sailor Moon...**

* * *

**"Just A Dream"-nelly**

**I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me**  
**Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be**  
**Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream**  
**So I travelled back, down that road**  
**Will she come back, no one knows**  
**I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream**

In the shadows she calls to him. In the shadows she remains because he wasn't ready to face the brutal reality of their pasts. Dream after dream she called him, and night after night he always came.

Oh he tried hard to defy the inevitable but in the end he was always dressed in heavy armor, outside her windowsill.

She only wants one thing and that was one thing he could never find. That one thing could save their world and let them reunite.

As he stayed up one night pondering his feeling for sailor moon and the blond teen that he called Odango atama his heart broke because he had an urkie feeling that once the princess stepped out of the shadows his soul would be forever bound to her and that would be unfair to either blonds because in the end it's always her who haunts his dreams at night. While he had that he was never truly alone because her presence was with him in the darkness in his darkest hours.

"Princess I will find you", he vowed in the depth of night not expecting a reply.

"Endy of that I have no doubt", her sweet voice washed over him seeming to come from none and all directions at once.

"Why do you continue to haunt me", he yelled into the empty room, running a hand through his hair.

"Because I am the one memory you mustn't forget because I need you to set me free", she replied softly as if she was talking to her lover.

"I just want to hold you", he sighed in defeat, "why can't I at least see your face".

"because my dear prince, it is not time, now good night mamoru for I shall see you in your dreams", she replied her voice seemed to come out from the shadows but whether it was the shadows from his mind or his room he didn't know.

As he settled into bed he felt his heart start to speed up causing him to sit up. It was like he was having a heart attack and knew that he was about to save one of the women he loved. He wasn't sure how he always knew where she was, all he knew was that come hail or high water no harm would come to her with him by her side.

After the fight was over he stood underneath the familiar windowsill looking up awaiting his dream princess to appear.

"I knew you would come", she gushed almost out of breath, not at all calm and regal like she has appeared from countless encounters before.

"Don't I always", he couldn't help but say. It wasn't like he had that much of a choice. Averaged boys his age would dream bad dreams filled with naughty thoughts and all he got was a fully clothed princess. One of which was now standing right before his face wearing a scantily sheer top but before he was able to voice his opinion her lips where on his. Seconds turned into minutes as he pressed them further in the shadows to shield them from the human eye.

He finally pulled away because he could no longer breathe and looked into her eyes and blue eyes met silvery blue. He would know those eyes from anywhere, "Sere", he breathed still trying to process the information in his head. He had to be dreaming, there was no way his Serena would boldly initiate a kiss like that; she hated him and she was shy and innocent. The second reason was because he was imaging her as the princess.

"This is crazy", he said, "I must be dreaming".

Then he felt cold steel up against his neck and a startled gasp from Serena who started to wriggle her way out of his embrace. "I can assure you are not, and I can grantee you that you will never dream again, for I am your worst nightmare. I should kill you on spot for dare touching her let alone", his voice tore off in disgust.

For the first time since he could remember, he gulped in fear, but his pride wouldn't allow him to apologize so he stood tall and proud while he awaited his fate.

i was just fumbling on an interesting story plot based of** Just a Dream** by nelly since i couldn't sleep. I'm still working on **torn btw one** and **Miscalculating Assumptions** but i just could resist to write this one. tell me what you think and review should i continue this story or keep it a one shot and leave the rest up to the imagination! Let me knoow and review...!


End file.
